Dark Mind
Dark Mind is an evil deity that serves as the final boss of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Background Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World- so he corrupted the Mirror World with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the Mirror World. However, he found himself beaten and imprisoned by his evil counterpart- Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones(When Dark Meta Knight sliced Kirby into four similar to Slice and Splice in Kirby right back at ya) to save Dream Land and the Mirror World, so they ended up in the Mirror World. His appearance suggests that he might be the Mirror World version of Nightmare or Zero or even both. Attack List Form 1 Dark Mind will fire stars in wave or stream formations or constantly teleport around (much like Nightmare "orb"). As phases go on, he becomes more erratic and he gains new attacks, such as dropping stars in corners which later on home onto Kirby. The stars can be inhaled for Fire (red), Ice (blue), Spark (green), or a random ability (violet) (like what Kirby would do while fighting Miracle Matter in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards). He can also drop a dangerous bomb that will destroy the screen, which has to be destroyed first if Kirby does not want to suffer damage. If inhaled, the bomb will give Crash. It must be super inhaled, however. Form 2 (Power Orb Form) Dark Mind will fire laser beams (either in bursts or continuously) and drop bombs. He can also swing his twin mirrors around while moving himself. Another ability involves summoning enemies you can get copy abilities from. If a mirror is attacked enough, it will attack in pieces before disappearing and regenerating. Occasionally, the screen will be flipped vertically in order to confuse the player. He will also send mirrors to somewhere on the area and shoot a laser at them, which will reflect off it. Dark Mind's weak spot is its single eye. During the fight, Kirby may walk into "invisible" doors that take him to a different side of the screen. Form 3 (Dark Matter Form) After this, Dark Mind shrivels up into a Kirby-sized fireball, and Kirby hops onto a Warp Star. The two combatants then engage in a star-shooting fight. Kirby eventually defeats Dark Mind for good. If you have the 3 other Kirbies with you on the warpstars the battle will end fast. Trivia *Dark Mind's second and final form heavily resembles Dark Matter and Zero from Kirby's Dream Land 3. It may mean that he could be made of Dark Matter himself. It's even possible that he is the mirror of Dark Matter, like Dark Meta Knight is to Meta Knight, although Dark Mind could be a mirror counterpart of Zero. It also greatly resembles the Eye of Sauron on Lord of the Rings. **Another possibility is that Dark Mind is a Mirror World combination of both Nightmare and Dark Matter/Zero, seeing as that his first and most used form, heavily resembles Nightmare and his eye, that of Zero. *Dark Mind makes a cameo in Kirby Squeak Squad in a picture alongside other bosses. *Dark Mind's first form appears to have 4 eyes as well as two faces, but on closer inspection the "face" resembling Nightmare is actually a sort of crown worn by him, with his true face residing under it. *If Kirby attacks one of the bombs, a health bar will show up for it but it won't have a name. Sprites Image:Dark_Mind_First_Form.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (First form) Image:Darkmind2.jpg|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' (Second form) Image:Dark_Mind_"Third"_Form.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' ("Third" form) Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category: Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror